Hate you, Destiny Islands
by Severinus Black
Summary: Sora now abandoned by once thought to be his friends, now he has been pushed to far. R/R. rape/abuse.


A/N - Disclaimer everyone here in KH belongs to Square Enix and I don't own but the story and plot I do..

I know this might seemed rushed or awkward but wanted to give it a go again for trying a FF story… true I did one like this for YGO but decided to trash that but do some thing else with the idea with it being more of a KH side to it.

Anyway and any ideas you guys have to make this more successful or better on the eyes is always welcomed and if your going to flame it go head but in a respective manor please.

Anyway here you go…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

A boy had lain in his own pool of blood, for quite some time he would just lay there, as if he was in his own world.

During his stay on the floor, the clock in the corner had read 12:58 am.

The fallen boy came out of his supposed world and slowly got up.

A 'crack!' was heard from a bone being broke, 'damn it' he thought and a whimper was heard. since the bone cracked, he had been doubled over from the pain taking in deep breaths to calm the pain but not with much luck.

Even though he wished he could just stay there he had to get up and care for his wounds he received earlier from the previous day.

While in the bathroom tending to his wounds, the boy couldn't help but to think 'why, why did they do this to me? what have I done make them furious with me?'

While thinking this and many other dark thoughts, tears began to stream down his face, when he was done, he went to his room in the attic now, since his old room was taken away from him by his parents.

'Why did my parents turn on me? Their only child?… was it because I was away for so long? What did I do to make them hate me?…'

After the re-location to the attic, his clothes were now in boxes, he had an old rotted mat in a corner of the attic, and an old desk with a chair near it.

Once changed for a short sleep, after he was done changing, he read the clock in the corner, it had read 2:27 am.

'Well' he began to think 'I might as well get some sleep while I still can, then to receive more torment from the bullies and -them-' with that thought the boy laid down on the rotted out mat and fell into a dreamless sleep.

2 hours later, he awoke with the thoughts of get in shower quickly, grab a small amount of food for school, grabbed up all of his school things, then got his shoes on and out the door.

From the time he got up and left it said on the clock 5:56am.

'Whew!' he thought 'thought I'd never make it out before they woke up!' he reached the school early, even though there were barely any teachers there yet.

'Well, since I'm early might as well finish my homework' he thought to himself a few minutes had gone by since last reading the school clock 'there done, now that is out of the way' taking a look at the clock 'ack! almost time for class!' he gathered everything up and ran to class.

Luckily he didn't run into any of his tormentors looking for a reason to beat the crap out of him or ex-friends.

As soon as he got to the homeroom door, he went in the room took his seat in the back to the window, the bell or rather the final bell rang for the day to begin.

The day thus far had went pretty smoothly, also managing to avoid the bullies at lunch, that was until after school.

As he walked home, he was dragged into an alley near by, "well, well, well, if it isn't the cry-baby,' he began to whimper, 'Oh come now! don't you start now little So-ra, "shouted another.

Back turned to them, was roughly turned to face his tormentors from school.

He noticed them looking at him, some of them grinned viciously, and some eyed him, he shivered in fear along with the sense of them stripping him in their minds.

Now it began like so many other times, they pounced upon him, and began to beat upon him! With 2 of them holding him up against a wall as the rest took their turn to beating him.

Once done he had injuries upon injuries, he was left a wreck from the beatings, but before all were gone, one of them said, "next time it'll be worse, little Sora," he just laughed than began to walk away from where Sora lay, to meet up with his buddies.

Yet again he was left to lay in his own blood.

After an hour, Sora got up, and limped home.

Once home he noticed that no-one was home yet, so he went into the kitchen for some food, on the fridge he noticed a note from his parents, reading it over he set it down.

(even though his parents left him a note it didn't mean that they cared much for him, just meant be out of sight or it's a beating)

Sora growled darkly at the note , placing it back on the fridge and went to his room to work on his homework

When finally taking a look at his clock to notice that 8 pm rolled around he shook in fear of seeing Riku or his parents, and had began to panic, limping over to a hidden room within the attic Sora went into hiding.

After a moment he heard his parents car come in to their drive way, and hearing the door open and close. It was quiet, so they were either in a mellow mood or to pissed off to talk to one or another, waiting a while longer to make sure if indeed the case being with his parents already pissed off, he didn't want to get caught in it, listening a moment or two longer he heard their room door close. Sora let out a sigh, came out from his hiding spot and went over to his mattress and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Over the night Sora only got restless sleep, the night had been full of nightmares of his friends betrayals to him as well as his own Parents and Riku along with Kairi his two most cherished childhood friends.

Many nights have been like this before, full of doubts, fear and sadness,

Sora awoke to light, burning brightly upon his face.

Deep darkened sapphire colored eyes opened to look at the clock that had read 10:36 am 'CRAP! I slept in', he began to think 'oh well, its not like anyone will care nor notice that I was missing, well except for the bullies, but they'll only wonder because of my money, its not like I have any anyway'… 'ever since I came back from dealing with Kingdom hearts..'

Sora frowned at these thoughts, 'a light like him should not be thinking like this anyway, but he isn't a light anymore is he?…' 'well might as well go and roam the city for today, to keep thing of my mind then' was the last thought.

He got up and got ready dressed in a black tank top and wore a leather coat and slacks along with leather military combat boots, brushed through his short tresses (after Sora got home from dealing with everything from the heartless to the nobodies, then everyone began to ignore him, so he went and did a lot of changes to himself and his wardrobe, even got a piercing here and there too) and grabbed a messenger bag and left.

Sora wandered the streets for awhile now.

During his outing he ended up at the shore just before his childhood Island, where it all began. Standing there reminiscing of what things had let up to this and to his abandonment from Riku and Kairi, sighing Sora began to head to his home.

While wandering the people would glance at him now and then but paid no real type of attention to him.

But most of the time when looking at the flora his eyes always seemed to find the ground to be more interesting and always found himself to be in deep thought.

When doing so he ended up colliding into another person, knocking each other down.

That seemed to pull himself out of his thoughts.

Looking up to see Riku, 'oh gods no'. dread over coming him and fear, quickly scrambling to get up and out of the area, Sora was tripped by Riku.

"w-w-what are you doing r-riku?" no reply.

Shaking Riku manage to grab up Sora and drag him over to some covering, by now sora was trying to fight Riku off, and all Riku did to stop Sora from fighting him was simply to punch him square in the face, an "uhn" was only heard, being out of it from getting hit hard by Riku he could hear the noises of pants being pulled of him and the sounds of belts on Rikus end coming off along with the said pants, bringing his mouth close to Soras ears he heard him say 'say anything to anyone and your dead, little Sora' eye's widening, more so when riku clamped his mouth to his as Riku mounted him roughly with no warning what so ever taking him dry and no form of lubrication, Riku pulled out to the tip of member and pushed fast and hard into Sora's tight entrance and now began to rotate his hips as he painfully claimed Sora. Hearing grunts and slight moaning from Riku, Sora could feel him quicken his pace as he thrusted in and out of him even more violently,

blood began to drip from his entrance and all he could do was cry, whats the point of screaming if no ones going to help?, 'just take it, no one will help you' taunted the dark side of himself. When Riku was finally done Sora heard him grunt and pull roughly out like he did when entering him. Pulling his pants back on all Sora heard was "see you around, whore" tears streamed down Soras face… laying there in blood and semen and in pain, all he could do was pass out from the strain of mental and physical pain.

Waking up the next early morning of the following day with no one really around, Sora could move but not much from the sore and stiffness from the prior days incident getting up slowly and looking around carefully to see if anyone was near he slipped his pants back on and began to limp home - no, not home - to the little island near his home.

Grunting with every step he made, tears began to fall… 'why did he do that? Oh.. Wait… I think I know why… its because I'm little weak Sora… to feeble to fight back.- pausing - to weak to fight back my own former best friend from being able to r-ra-rape me' nearing the shore where they had used to use the rafts he claimed one and went out to their old meeting place, to where the door once had been.

Sitting there replaying the events from yesterday and events from the past since his return,

Sure they did get along once again once reunited, but now both kairi and riku hated him, Wakka and Tidus don't talk to him, Selphie had moved away because of her father being a businessmen… he couldn't believe, wouldn't believe it. But had to admit it, he was alone and miserable, what's the point of staying here anymore? Grunting to himself.. Sora had to think of away to escape from this hellish place, away from Riku and Kairi, and away from the pain and abuse. Thinking to himself… maybe I still have the Keyblade? Maybe I can use it to escape? But to where?…pausing to think.. ' I may no longer have friends here or even family but I do at Radiant Garden, maybe father Vincent and Cid would like to see me? Or even Cloud? Leon? Maybe Yuffie and Aerith? I hope so', pausing for a second ' yeah , that's where I'll go, I'll go to Radiant Garden'.

Sora before he came back to his home, Cid had been reunited with his lover Vincent Valentine, turned out he had been hiding in the land of dragons -Mulons world-

But eventually Cid proposed at adopting Sora into the family, he had smile at that memory, and Sora willing agreed.

True they knew they were going to be apart but the family like bonds stayed.

Cloud and Leon had to also adopted Sora so more or less he had Cid and Vincent more like a set of grandfathers and Cloud and Leon as his new parents during his stay in Radiant Garden.

Getting up on to his feet dusting off his pants, once standing up Sora attempted to summon the Keyblade, with a flash of a bright light surrounding his hand his Keyblade had appeared and now pointed it at the door next to him, that had apparently stayed even after he locked it when him, riku and kairi returned to Destiny Islands, activating it to re-open the door to other worlds. Once open he saw his gummi ship, that had been a gift to him from Cid, Sora just smiled slightly to himself. Not once did he look back at the place he once had called home, Sora went thru the door way and turned back to only re-close it off with his Keyblade and turning back to the gummi ship he went and boarded it, taking a minute or two to see if things were still working and was still in enough shape after these 3 years of his return to Destiny Islands.

Turning its key in the ignition and hearing its engine turn on he had to smile for once,

he was truly happy. "Now to go see my grandfathers, Vincent and Cid" he said to himself aloud, all the while grinning, and thinking 'good bye, good bye forever Destiny Islands'.


End file.
